Rhyolite
by aBoyWillDo
Summary: Sequel to Sectumsem. Warnings for smut/slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

A/N: This is the sequel to Sectumsem. It'll still have its plotlets and emotional moments, but on the whole, it will be more lighthearted.

Draco had a thousand questions about the house. He and I explored together. I showed him how to use the push-button doorknob locks. I explained the dishwasher in the kitchen and the thermostat in the hall. We carried Hermione's trunk upstairs for her. There were three bedrooms and another bath on the second floor. He was particularly fascinated with the laundry room. He stuck his head in the washer and the dryer before asking what they did. He was appalled by the idea that we would be washing our own clothes. I promised it wasn't difficult, but he was skeptical.

"But how do you _know_ it's not that hard?" Draco pressed.

"I did the laundry at the Dursley's," I said quickly.

"They had you do a lot, didn't they?"

"Laundry, cooking, dishes, mowing the lawn, mopping the floor, cleaning the bathrooms."

I never realized quite how it would feel to admit to Draco just how much I was treated like the house elves that Purebloods felt so much superior to. I kicked myself for thinking of Draco like that. I led him out of the laundry room before he could respond. He excused himself to the restroom. Five seconds later he was back.

"That was fast."

"It's dark in there."

I laughed, and he frowned. I showed him the light switch. He flicked it a few times before closing the door.

Our morning upheaval had left us all with little appetite for breakfast. Ron and Draco hunted unsuccessfully around for a chess set while Hermione and I made sandwiches for lunch when the time came. The ham sandwiches were plain, but at least it wasn't tuna. _Blech. _As usual, Ron asked questions with his mouth full all through the meal, starting with where he could find a chess set and ending with 'How do I open that big black box in the living room?' Hermione and I stared at each other for a few moments before realizing Ron was talking about the television. Hermione merely giggled, but my shocked laughter sent juice out my nose.

"That's disgusting, Harry," Draco complained, scooting his chair away from me even though my juice had gone nowhere near him. To Ron he said, "I told you it doesn't open."

"But you couldn't tell me what it does."

"It's a television," Hermione explained. "You watch it."

"What it do what?"

"It plays TV shows and movies."

"And what, pray tell, are those?"

"They're like photographs. They move, but they also have sound. They don't just focus on one thing, like a picture, though; they tell a story."

"How do Muggles turn it on without magic?"

"They use a clicker. We'll show you this afternoon."

I made Ron load the dishwasher after lunch, but Hermione thought it was 'inefficiently done' so she did it again. Afterward, the four of us settled down in the living room to explore the mysterious wonders of the television. Hermione handed the clicker to Ron, and we all watched while he tried to work it out. First he waved it around. He jabbed it toward the TV and even tried the swish-and-flick of _wingardium leviosa_. He got frustrated and started smacking it against the palm of his other hand. When he finally managed to smack the power button, the television lit up and spouted an obnoxious, loud jingle for Springwater soap.

"You called this thing a clucker? You should have just said it's a Muggle wand."

"Ron, you know Muggles don't have wands."

"Apparently they do."

"Ron, hand the clicker over here." I turned the volume to a reasonable level and skimmed through the channels. I tried to find something that wouldn't be too confusing for our TV virgins. I settled on "Three's Company," figuring there would be fewer gadgets in an older show. Aside from having to explain several Muggle things and a few jokes, the watching went smoothly for the most part. Hermione's tirade about how women on TV seldom wear bras was boring to me and Draco and, well, it got Ron smacked upside the head. Twice. _That boy should learn to keep his mouth shut_.

Mr. Weasley had not stocked the kitchen well, so we had sandwiches again for dinner. Draco and I snuck away while Hermione gave Ron a dishwasher tutorial. Draco and I started out with the intention of unpacking, but as soon as we were ensconced in our bedroom, unpacking went out the window. The confusion and uncertainty of the day burst out of us in a fit of sexual tension.

We stood, facing each other, neither moving. As the agonizing seconds passed, our breathing got heavier and heavier, louder and louder. I licked my dry lips while Draco watched. Time dragged on. We were frozen. Despite everything we'd done together, that moment was fragile. We both knew we were going to snap from stress of the day, but neither knew what exactly that would entail.

Then it broke.

We raced at each other. Fingers tugged at clothing; tongues battled. There was moaning and groaning and the clack of teeth knocking together. We tumbled onto the big bed in a tangle of limbs. I threaded my fingers in his hair, and he wrapped his legs around my waist. It was fierce and _needed_. We clung to each other like the world was ending. After minutes of frantic embracing, the fire subsided.

His legs dropped down to the bed. My hands moved from his hair to cup his face. Our kisses slowed. He licked at my tongue and held me close. His hands wandered from my shoulders down as far as they could reach and back again. I rolled us to the side so that I was no longer squishing him into the mattress. One of his legs slid between mine. The subtle pressure of his thigh against my cock was satisfying. We didn't have to be joined together to be one. Being next to each other was enough. Finally we just lay there, no longer kissing, foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Draco. More than anything. I don't ever want to leave your side."

"Never."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

"Harry, Harry," Draco said, shaking me awake.

"Hmmm?" I muttered into a faceful of blanket.

"I can't get the water to come on in the shower."

"It's like a regular faucet, Draco," I said, lifting my head.

"I tried turning it. Nothing happened."

I sighed and reluctantly swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I padded after him to the bathroom, wondering how on Earth he could possibly mess up taking a shower. He stepped in and twisted the faucet knob left and right and left again.

"See?" he pointed out when nothing happened. I reached in and pulled the knob outward.

"Turn it to hot or cold and _pull_. And now that my left half is wet, I'm showering with you."

"No complaints from me."

The water, though warm, jolted me awake when I stepped under the spray. "Fuck," I cried out.

"In the shower, Harry?" Draco asked suggestively.

"Oh, gods, when you talk like that…"

He put a steadying hand on my hip and dropped to his knees. The water fell over him while he took my hardening cock in his mouth. I threaded my fingers into his soaked, messy hair. I spread my feet apart for balance. Draco's free hand came up and played with the sensitive skin behind my balls. I braced my left hand on the tiled wall. In the back of my mind I knew what Draco was playing towards, but I couldn't be bothered to care. It felt too good. _Who knew that part of me even existed_? My whispered exclamations of Draco's name bounced around the shower and pounded in my ears. My cock slipped out of Draco's mouth with a wet _pop_, and he moved down to eagerly suck at my balls and lick at the base of my cock. The stroke of his tongue, the pressure of his lips, the tickle of his finger had me on the brink. I needed something, anything, to push me over the edge. I was practically sobbing with need. My eyes closed, and I visualized a montage of sexy Draco moments. _Draco spreading his legs for me—Draco arching up off the bed and moaning my name—Draco's mouth on me while I sat on Snape's desk—Draco—Draco—Draco_

His mouth closed over my cock again and he swallowed me down. My orgasm thundered through me. There was no other word for it. He licked and sucked at my tender flesh until I couldn't stand it, or stand, any more. I sank down to the floor, choking on air, tears burning the corners of my eyes.

I sprawled onto him. We were a massive tangle of limbs as we realized that there wasn't room for us to actually lie in the shower. Feet pressed awkwardly against the wall and one knee pressing down on the drain, I went after Draco's mouth. I ignored my body's cry for air and sucked on his tongue instead of sucking in a breath. I could taste myself in his mouth, and it wasn't as revolting as I had imagined it would be. His cock was wet and slippery with more than water when my hand got there; I could feel his pulse. His nerves must have been on fire because his body moved with every minute movement of my fingers. The movement of his hips got more and more erratic as I paid more and more attention to the head of his cock. He moaned into my mouth and tugged at my hair. I panted harshly through my nose. Draco arched up, smashing our bodies together. Hot come spilled out between us.

Both breathless, we awkwardly disentangled and stood. Draco put his arms up and stretched, elongating his body. If I hadn't just had a mind-blowing orgasm, I would have gotten aroused just watching him. I stretched my own sore muscles. _I guess the shower basin is not the best place for sexual exploits_.

The actual shower portion of our shower was much less eventful, but our blue towels were incredibly plush. Dressing, however, was another story. The bedroom, curtains still closed, was shadowy. I stepped into clean boxers before pulling on a pair of trousers. They seemed rather tight in the legs as I pulled them on. I figured that was because of my wet skin. I buttoned them up, but couldn't quite get the top button through the hole.

"Why are you wearing my trousers?" Draco asked.

"How can you possibly see well enough to know which trousers I have?"

"You threw yours on the floor. Mine were on that chair next to you."

"You're too skinny, you know that?" I grumbled, taking the trousers back off. We finished dressing and went out to see about breakfast.

Hermione was, I supposed, still upstairs. Ron was in the kitchen trying fruitlessly to fit an unopened box of cereal into a pan.

"What are you doing?" I asked him while Draco stood behind me smirking at Ron's ineptitude.

"I'm trying to make oatmeal, but I can't get it in the pot and I don't know how to make Muggle fire."

"Ron, that's a box of Oatmeal Squares. Cereal. You don't cook it."

"Then why is there a picture of a pot on the box?"

"Because Oatmeal Squares are the lazy Muggle way of eating oatmeal from the stove without having to cook it. Draco, will you get bowls from the cabinet?"

Draco gathered bowls and spoons which he laid out on the table. I took the box of cereal from the stove and opened it. I told Ron to pour the cereal. He looked skeptical as the squares fell into the bowls. I put milk in three of the bowls and left the jug on the table for Hermione.

"Muggles are stupid," Ron complained over his cereal.

"It's just breakfast, Weasley."

"I meant their noisemakers."

"What noisemakers?"

"There's a stupid spinning noisemaker in my bedroom, and I can't turn it off. I pushed every damn button on that Muggle wand. All I heard all night was _whir, whir, squeak, squeak_."

"The clicker only works on the TV."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't think I needed to," I retorted. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione's entrance cut him off.

"I see you boys made breakfast," she said.

"Ron made breakfast."

"Weasley got food out and tried to make Muggle fire," Draco countered.

"Muggle fire?"

"He was trying to use the stove," I explained.

"Ron, what did I tell you about Muggle appliances?"

"Not to use them without supervision," Ron replied sullenly. _Like a scolded child_. "How am I supposed to be supervised when you're not around like the middle of the night and before you get up?"

"In the middle of the night I'm sleeping. What were you trying to use in the middle of the night?"

"I was trying to turn off the squeaker."

"Harry," Hermione said turning to me, "what's a squeaker?"

"Ceiling fan. He tried to use the TV clicker to turn it off."

"Why didn't you use the switch?"

"What switch?"

"The wall switch."

"Because the wall switches are for _lumos_."

"The one next to the _lumos_ is for the fan."

"Oh."

After breakfast, Hermione traipsed off with her chemistry books. Ron, Draco, and I flipped through the TV channels. Well, after Ron brought the clicker back downstairs. It was strange for me to be the one who decided what we'd watch. I hesitated a lot before deciding. I told Ron and Draco that I was trying to pick things that wouldn't confuse them too much, but I think Draco had his doubts.

By lunchtime we had discovered that daytime TV utterly sucked. We made sandwiches again.

Ron took one to Hermione, leaving me alone with Draco in the kitchen. We'd been cooped up for one day, and boredom had a hold on all of us, except bookworm Hermione.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

Draco looked around before answering, "Have sex."

"Shhhh."

"I looked first. Weasley's gone."

"It's the middle of the day," I whispered.

"The door has a lock," Draco shot back. "You are so red right now."

"Because you're talking about you-know," I gestured, "in the kitchen."

"Sex."

"Draco, stop it."

"Sex. Sex. Sex."

"Draco, please."

"Make me," Draco said cheekily.

I stood and marched him into the bedroom. The door was just locked when the shucking of clothing began. Draco was still repeating the word sex over and over again. I could hear the smile in his melodic voice as I rummaged in my trunk for a special bottle of lube. He was making fun of me when I turned around and when I uncapped it. The words died on his lips as I smeared lube on his cock, but his lips kept moving. The mocking look was replaced with one of confusion. His lips kept moving, but no sound was coming out.

I handed him the bottle of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Silencing Lube. He had a playful look of outrage. I opened my mouth to taunt him with the word sex but no sound came out. I looked down at my slippery hands and then back at Draco. He collapsed onto the bed in silent laughter.

I gently rolled him over and climbed atop. I hovered over him, knees on either side of his hips, hands on either side of his shoulders. He looked up at me quietly He lifted his head and captured my lips. I traced his with my tongue. It was strange not to hear his _mmmm_ as he opened his mouth to me. I sucked at his neck and down his chest until I was far enough south to tongue his cock. I licked at it with teasing strokes of my tongue.

I shifted so that both my knees were on one side of him. I awkwardly maneuvered so that I was straddling him again, but this time facing his feet. It was embarrassing to have my rear end right in his face, but I was hoping that he'd take my cock in his mouth and make me forget. I held the base of his cock and immersed myself in the sensation of its soft head under my tongue.

His tongue darted out and licked at the head of my cock. I could feel the vibrations of a moan in my chest even though no sound came out. His gentle hand took hold of me, and I sucked at him eagerly as encouragement. He finally closed his lips around me. He mimicked the movement of my tongue swirling around the ridge of his head and along the thick vein that pulsed. He sucked harder when I sucked harder, licked faster when I licked faster.

I could feel my balls brushing against his upper lip as I rocked over him. That was all it took. One well-placed lick after that and I was coming. Draco was hot on my heels, and though it was harder to swallow going against gravity, I managed to get it all down.

Draco manhandled my shaking body until I could lie on the bed without squishing him. He kissed my cheek and lay beside me. I tried to say something, forgetting that I had accidentally silenced myself.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

"You two were quiet today," Hermione commented over her dinner plate of rice and meatballs. Draco turned red.

I choked but managed to get out, "So were you."

"I was studying."

"And Weasley?"

"You know, I'm right here. You could just ask me."

"Fine. And what did _you_ do today?"

"I played with the Muggle things."

"I showed him how to use a CD player."

"What's a CD player?"

"It's plays music," I explained.

"When does the dishwashy do something?" Ron asked suddenly.

"When we run it," Hermione responded.

"It _runs_?" Ron gaped.

"I mean we turn it on."

"Do Muggles always mean that when they say 'run'?"

"Only when we talk about electric things," I assured him. "We can still run around the way you use the word."

"What's electric?"

"Muggle magic, Weasley."

"Muggles don't have magic, Malfoy."

"They don't have wands either," Draco retorted.

"Did Ron help you with dinner, Hermione?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, but he's going to clean up."

"Hey. I thought that's why we have a dishwashy."

"You have to wash the pans and then when the dishwasher is done, you can put the dishes away."

"Why can't Malfoy do it?"

"When Harry cooks, he will."

"That's not fair at all."

"Ron Weasley, you know nothing about living like Muggles. When Harry and I give you chores, you do them. Understand?"

"Malfoy, too?"

"Draco, too."

"Anything to help, Hermione," Draco said smirking at Ron.

"Fine."

The rest of the dinner conversation was dominated by Ron asking what kinds of chores Muggles had to do and then making faces at the one he thought were 'disgusting.' That included most of them. After all the dinner dishes were rinsed and loaded, I started the dishwasher. Both Draco and Ron jumped at the noise. They glared at each other.

We watched TV until late. Hermione picked the show this time. I had never heard of it, but it was a girly show. Sadly, I was more comfortable watching whatever crap she picked than picking something I liked myself. TV time was over when Ron made an ill-advised, and probably involuntary, comment about one of the actresses. Hermione looked at Draco and me, daring us to agree with Ron. Personally, we weren't all that interested in that woman's breasts. Hermione flushed when that seemed to occur to her. She sent Ron straight up the stairs and then excused herself. Draco and I went into the bedroom.

We curled together naked under the warm blankets. Draco spooned against me, one arm carelessly thrown around my middle. He softly kissed my neck while I drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were uneventful. The morning of our sixth day in the house, Mr. Weasley paid us a visit. Hermione gave him a grocery list and insisted that he send someone from the Order who knew something about Muggles to the store. Mr. Weasley didn't leave us with any news, not even a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He brought the groceries back two nights later while we were all sleeping.

When we discovered the groceries at breakfast, Hermione and I spent awhile trying to figure out how long the milk and eggs and meat had been out of the fridge. We determined all the food was still edible. We had cereal again for breakfast, now that we had more milk. Hermione finished first. She went into the living room where she had left several books. She was back in only a few seconds.

"Who did it?" she demanded.

"Did what?" I asked.

"That mess in the living room. Who. Did. It."

The sheepish look on Ron's face pegged him as the culprit. Hermione took him by the ear and led him into the living room. Draco and I could hear her demand an explanation. We couldn't hear Ron's muttered answer. The next thing we knew, Hermione was explaining the vacuum to Ron. Draco and I put away the breakfast evidence and avoided Hurricane Hermione.

We had spent the last few days being social. Draco studied Hermione's Muggle books; I taught Ron to play Monopoly. It seemed to me that Draco and I should get some alone time, especially while our two housemates were occupied with what I guessed to be a lengthy process. We retired to our bedroom again, even though the bed had only been made for about half an hour.

When Draco faced the door to lock it he said, "I want to play with the toy box again."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that," I said, stripping off my shirt.

"Who said I'm embarrassed?" Draco asked as he pressed the button.

"You always say it when you're not facing me."

"Fine, I'm embarrassed," he said, turning around to face me, red faced.

"Why?"

"I'm worried that I'll want to try something that you think is weird."

"You have no idea how embarrassed I was those few seconds before 69. If you could've seen my face or said something, I don't think I would have had the guts to do it. What is it you want to try?"

"I want to try the…um…the…" His face got redder as he stuttered. I moved over to him.

"You can tell me anything," I whispered in his ear, giving the lobe a quick nip.

"I want you to use one of the dildos on me so that you can fuck me and suck me at the same time," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Oh, gods, I'm so hard."

"Which dildo?"

"The smallest one. They kind of scare me a little."

"I seem to recall you being quite friendly with one in the Room of Requirement."

"That was different."

"How?" I asked, going to the box to retrieve the smallest dildo.

"It just was."

The conversation stopped there. Not one more word was spoken until after we had stripped down and Draco had been thoroughly slicked. Then the pseudo-silence of gasps and moans was broken. The toy was poised for entrance when Draco spoke up.

"Harry, please."

"Please hurry or please stop?" I asked from my position kneeling between his legs.

"Please be careful."

"Always."

I slid the toy in slowly. I watched every movement of his hips and every tremor in his legs. I watched the muscles tense in his neck. It was beautiful, watching him without the distraction of feeling him clench around me. I experimented, watching his face. It was so much easier to go with instinct when coupled together. I thrust the toy shallowly; I twisted it; I changed the angle. The difference between good, better, and best was clear. On one particularly good movement, he tangled his fingers in my hair and led me to his cock.

I swirled my tongue around the head, trying to somehow work my mouth in tandem with my hand. I found Draco's prostate and didn't relent. I sloppily licked at his cock and did my best not to choke as I kept up with the movement of his hips. The constant tugging at my hair and the changes in the pitch of his moans was making me harder by the second. I tried to focus on him; I really did. But the ache between my legs was impossible to ignore. I had, absolutely _had_, to slide my free hand down my body to fist my own erection.

The head was slick with pre-come. I groaned around Draco's cock. "Oh, fuck yes" burst out of him with the vibrations. The head of my cock was more sensitive than I had thought. I could feel the tremors in Draco's legs signaling that he was close. I tried to hold out for him. He was bucking wildly against the dildo. I swallowed convulsively as his cock bounced against the back of my throat. I was congratulating myself on my new-found skills when one more brush of my fingers against the head of my cock sent me over the edge.

"Harry, did you just…" Draco started to ask. I nodded as best I could. "Good. I was waiting for you."

With that said, he came in my mouth. I had finally gotten to the point when gagging was a thing of the past. I kissed my way back up his body.

I didn't really know what to do with the toy, so I put it gently on the bedside table. He looked at it and blushed. It was hard to tell with his face already flushed, but he definitely changed color.

We snuggled for a short while before reluctantly separating to clean up our messes.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

"Harry, how do we get clean underwear?" Draco called to me from the bedroom.

"We wash it," I hollered back over the sound of the shower.

"How long does that take?"

"Two hours if you want it dry," I said, walking into the bedroom while toweling my hair.

"Two _hours_? I need it now."

"You don't have any clean underwear and you're telling me now? Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I wasn't out yesterday."

"Were you listening at all when Hermione explained Muggle chores?"

"She didn't say it would take 2 hours. What am I supposed to do for the next two hours?"

"Go commando," I said with a shrug.

"Which means what?"

"It means, too bad put your trousers on anyway."

"I can't do that," Draco protested

"Why not?"

"What if someone notices?"

"Who's going to notice? I'm the only one who's going to know."

"It's weird."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"How?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Trust me."

Reluctantly, Draco pulled his trousers onto his naked lower half. I dressed and hung my towel up before running a comb uselessly through my hair. It never seemed to make much of a difference. I retrieved a basket from the laundry room for our dirty clothes. By the time Draco and I made it back to the laundry room ten minutes later, Hermione had already put a load in the washer.

I made pancakes for breakfast. Draco and I did the dishes together, much to Ron's annoyance. Draco was doing the dishes rather daintily until I smeared a blob of batter on him. Ron hadn't unloaded the dishwasher yet, so we did the plates and silverware along with the pan and batter bowl. We were drying the last few forks when Hermione came back from the laundry room.

"Washer's free," she said. "Please close the door when you're done to muffle the sound of the dryer."

Draco grabbed the laundry basket and met me in the laundry room. We shuffled around so we could close the door like Hermione asked. _Convenient_. I watched Draco bend over to load the washer. I slipped my hand into the back of his trousers to caress his secretly naked skin.

"Harry," Draco hissed in warning.

"Door's closed," I whispered in his ear. "I told you I'd make it worth your while."

I slid my hands around to his front to undo the zipper on his trousers. Draco let out a stifled groan as I freed his hardening cock from his pants. I smeared precome on a downstroke to lubricate the path of my hand. I pressed against him from behind so that his every squirm pressed his arse against my cock.

"See, Draco? Laundry's not that bad. Nothing like a surreptitious wank in the laundry room to get your blood going."

"Hurry, before we get caught," Draco said in a pained whisper that clearly shouted 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"I think you like the danger of it," I whispered back. "Like the other day, talking dirty in the kitchen. I figured you like doing it in here.

"Harry, please," Draco whined, bracing his hands against the washer.

"My dirty, sneaky Slytherin likes getting off in here. A dangerous game."

"Hurry."

"Scared you're not getting off fast enough, my Slytherin? Maybe I should do something about that. Drop to my knees, maybe. Suck you off?"

"Please."

"Your knees are shaking. You're so turned on you wouldn't be able to stand if my arm wasn't around your waist."

"Fuck, Harry, fuck."

"You want to fuck? In here?" I asked cheekily. "We could, you know. I could bend you over the dryer. How's that for danger, my Slytherin? " He was positively trembling. He couldn't seem to choose between the risk of continuing and the risk of being too loud while ending. "Scared you'll make noise?" I taunted. "Bite your lip."

I assumed he did because the noise he made when he finally came was a strangled sound. I wiped up the mess with a dirty t-shirt while he zipped himself back up. I threw the shirt into the washer. I showed a flushed Draco how to measure out a cup of soap and how to open the soap tray. He was still beat red when I pressed the Start button. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, adjusted my own raging hard-on, and walked out of the room. I managed to avoid Ron and Hermione all the way to the bedroom. I heard the door close behind me.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked, tackling me and pinning me to the bed.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you didn't like it."

"But that was…we shouldn't…it wasn't…you frustrate the fuck out of me," Draco growled.

He tore at my jeans, barely getting the buttons open before awkwardly pushing them down my legs. _A frustrated Draco is an aggressive Draco._ His hand was rough and confident around my leaking erection and the smeared precome made it all the hotter. He pulled my hair and nipped at my neck.

"I'm not going to last," I gasped out, squeezing my eyes closed. The heat on my neck stopped and reappeared on my cock. He licked the crown of my erection, and when he tongued the little slit, I came. It was almost embarrassing how little attention that actually took.

After we…composed ourselves…we went into the living room. Hermione and Ron were playing chess. After all "Only Wizards' chess is barbaric." Hermione was holding her own, and Ron was trying and failing to convince us that there was something wrong with the Muggle pieces. I introduced Draco to Monopoly. He had a lot of trouble counting out the money.

"Call them Galleons," Ron said from across the room.

"What?"

"Stop calling them dollies. You have one Galleon, five Galleons, ten Galleons, et cetera."

"That's simple." Draco said, astounded.

"Yes," Hermione said drily, "simple enough for Muggles."

"That's not what I meant, Hermione."

"I know, Draco. I'm just kidding."

Once Draco had the hang of counting Muggle money, the game went rather smoothly. That is, until I tried to explain mortgaging. I was in the middle of my fifth explanation when Hermione told us the dryer was empty.

We put the game on hold and went to the laundry room. Draco refused to let me close the door. He wanted to figure the dryer out himself. He put the clothes in and closed the door. He reached for the heat knob and stared at me helplessly. I set it appropriately and pointed to the Start button. He rotated it like the heat setting. He smacked it in frustration. He let out a startled squeak when the dryer started up.

"That didn't happen," he warned.

When we returned to our game, Hermione came over to explain mortgaging to Draco. It only took her two tries. After another hour of playing with no progress toward an end, we called it a truce and went to take out the finished laundry. I piled the clean clothes in the laundry basket and met Draco in the bedroom. We folded clothes side-by-side.

_Just like family,_ I thought. _Not just like. Draco IS my family, even if I haven't had the balls to tell him that yet. I need him. I couldn't do this without hi-_

"Ew, gross," he exclaimed, interrupting my train of thought. I looked over at him.

"What?"

"I found those," he said pointing at the ground, "in with our laundry."

I looked at the floor, not really sure what I was expecting to see. I laughed when I saw a pair of Hermione's knickers.

"At least they're clean," I said.

"Still gross."

With an eye-roll, I picked them up off the ground. I folded them neatly and placed them aside. "They're really soft," I said.

"Tell me you did _not_ just say that."

"At least I'm not afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid. I'm disgusted."

"You're not folding any more laundry," I pointed out.

"I don't want to find any more surprise additions."

I rolled my eyes at him. He stood with his arms crossed while I finished folding clothes. I went into the kitchen and made sandwiches for lunch while Draco put the folded clothes away. Draco was putting napkins out on the table when Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen to join us.

"Who won?" I asked, motioning everyone to sit and eat.

"No one," Ron said sullenly. "But I should have."

"He means I forced him into a draw," Hermione explained.

Draco was sitting quietly, not looking at Hermione. He finally looked up from his sandwich and blushed crimson when his gaze accidentally met Hermione's. He quickly looked away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Draco muttered something; Hermione repeated herself.

"Worry about it after lunch," I finally said.

"Why not now?" Ron asked.

"Because it's not your business," Draco snapped, still red-faced.

Ron finished his sandwich, left his plate on the table, and walked off. Hermione let out a sigh. We all heard Ron stomping up the stairs.

"Now can you tell me?"

"You left…I…we…found…" Draco spluttered.

"You left knickers in the dryer."

"You do know, Draco," Hermione said with a laugh, "clothes in the dryer are clean."

"I know that."

"So why does it bother you so much?"

"He finds girlie parts embarrassing," I said.

"Oh, honestly, Harry. The word is vagina."

"There was no need to say it," Draco shushed at her.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

That night I spit my toothpaste into the sink and looked up into the mirror to see Draco stalking up behind me. "We haven't used the fantasy fruit lube yet," he said, setting his hands on my hips.

"You still blush talking about the toy box," I said, eyes on his reflection.

He ignored my comment. He pushed the towel from my hips, leaving us pressed together with only his boxers between us. I set my toothbrush on the counter. He led me into the bedroom and over to the toy box. His eyes lit up, and I took two steps backward.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just moving toward the bed. Unless you want to do this standing up."

"I thought you were changing your mind," he said, following me. I swallowed.

"No. Not changing my mind."

"It's okay to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm just tired. I want to lie down," I said, doing just that. Draco sighed and put the lube back in the box. I protested, "I wasn't saying no."

"You are barely half hard." I flushed at his words.

"Like it's never taken you awhile," I lashed out. He looked like he was about to snap back, but he just closed his mouth. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower start. _I guess it doesn't matter that he's already showered_. We slept on opposite sides of the bed that night.

The next week was uneventful. Hermione made a very detailed grocery list. We got no news. Mr. Weasley delivered groceries. We got no news. An owl moved into one of the trees in the backyard. It was a regular owl, so we got no news. Draco and I had some heavy make out sessions and some unenthusiastic sex. Ron and Hermione bickered. Draco studied Muggle books. I slept a lot.

Then things livened up, but not in a good way.

"You stupid, sexist jerk," Hermione hollered, waking Draco and me up on the morning of day eighteen as we slept in.

"Bloody fucking hell," I muttered, rolling out of bed and putting clothes on. I went out of the bedroom, expecting to find Hermione and Ron in the kitchen. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room. I finally found them all the way upstairs. _Damn how that woman's voice carries when she's pissed_.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to clean up after you. Clean up your own mess. There are no house elves here, and I am not your mother, Ronald Weasley."

"You sure sound like her when you call me that," Ron retorted.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That," Hermione glowered at Ron. Anger radiated from her. Ron actually took a step back.

"Will the two of you please just skip to make up sex?" Draco asked. I hadn't realized he'd come up behind me.

"We're not sleeping together," they snapped in unison.

"Maybe that's your problem."

With that said, he went back downstairs. I followed. A seething Hermione spent the day locked in the study, and a furious Ron glued himself to the television. Hermione explained that she was tired of Ron leaving globs of toothpaste in the sink and expecting her to clean up. Ron refused to discuss it. Draco and I did the best we could to be neutral.

It was a very long day. Retiring in the evening was a welcome relief. It didn't take long for nakedness to ensue. Draco went to the toy box where we started keeping all the lube. He pulled out a bottle; I didn't know which one. I shied away from him.

"Harry, you've been doing that for days."

"Doing what?" I asked innocently, praying that somehow he was talking about something else.

"We come in here and you're hesitant. You want it, and then all of the sudden you don't."

"It's not like that," I said with a heavy heart.

"Then what is it like? What did I do?"

"I see the way you look at them," I burst out. I hadn't planned on saying it and certainly not saying it that way.

"Look at what?"

"The bondage ropes," I whispered.

"Harry, I…"

"I can't feel anything else, Draco. When you look at them like that, all I can feel is fear. When you go into that box, I can't breathe."

"Don't you trust me?" The hurt look on his face was like a knife to my heart.

"It's not about trust. It's about that sick feeling of fear."

"No, it's about trust. You're sick with fear because you're afraid of what you think I might do to you."

"Draco, no." He was pulling his clothes back on. I watched him walk out the door. I threw trousers on and chased after him.

I caught up with him a few steps before he made it into the living room. He whirled around to face me.

"You don't trust me," he accused.

"You really want to do this here?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again and stalked back into the bedroom. I followed and closed the door behind us.

"You don't trust me," he repeated.

I walked over to the dresser and threw open the lid to the toy box. I pulled the ropes out and threw them at Draco.

"Here." I shucked off my trousers and climbed onto the bed. "Tie me up."

I expected him to say no. I expected that offering would be enough. I was wrong. I held my breath when he threaded the ropes through the headboard. I almost screamed when he wrapped the rope around my left wrist. He tied the right one and got off the bed. My eyes were squeezed closed.

"Look at your wrists," he told me.

I was barely breathing when I opened my teary eyes and looked at the ropes on me. They were tied so loosely I could slip my hands out. They were so loose, in fact, that I could have fit both hands in one loop. I looked back up at Draco in wonder.

"I would never hurt you," he said. "You can pull your hands out."

"No," I shook my head. "You put them there. You untie them. I trust you."

"I want you," Draco told me with a smoldering look in his eyes. "But not like this. Make love to me; then we can talk."

He stripped his clothes off, grabbed the bottle of lube, and straddled me before untying my hands. I kept my hands up by the headboard even after they were free.

Draco slid his hands down my forearms before dragging his fingertips down the sensitive skin on the inside of my upper arm. His fingers tickled my armpits and skimmed my sides. It was an exploration.

He kissed me, the barest pressure of lips. I opened my mouth to him, and he slipped his tongue softly between my lips. I couldn't keep still any longer. I pulled my hands down and threaded my fingers into his hair. He _mmm_ed into my mouth.

A wet hand encircled my cock. His strokes were slow and measured. I kissed along his jaw and gently rolled us over.

"I love you," I said, looking into his eyes. He draped his arms loosely around my shoulders. I kissed him again. I used my right hand to spread his legs and bring his knees up. I clumsily, one-handedly coated my fingers in lube to prepare him. I paid attention to every movement of my fingers. His hips tilted; his breath would catch.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," I told him.

He did, and I pushed in slowly. His muscles tightened around me. He hooked his ankles behind my back. He leveraged himself up to meet my every thrust. I moved at a careful pace, enjoying every squeeze, every moan, every breath.

"I need you," Draco whispered against the skin of my neck.

"You have me."

We moved together for what felt like hours. The sound of his gasps made me forget the ache in my thighs. The sharpness of his teeth on my earlobe made me forget where we were. The feel of him clenching around me made me forget my name.

"Yes, oh gods, yes," Draco moaned and writhed as I hit a particularly good spot. I repeated the movement, loving how his squirming rubbed his hard, leaking cock against my belly.

"You undo me," I groaned. In three more thrusts I tumbled over the edge, and Draco came with me. I pulled out and rolled to the side so I wouldn't squish him.

"That's what this is about," Draco said softly.

"I don't understand," I replied breathlessly.

"Fantasies don't matter. Fear doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that we love each other. We're good together. I will never stop needing you. I trust you to take care of me, to take me. I love you more than anything."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

A/N: This goes back to Harry's secret and Draco's early confessions.

"We still need to talk."

"I know," I sighed.

"I was never going to ask you to do it."

"Did you really believe I don't trust you?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"That's not fair, Draco."

"How? How do you explain it then?"

"I was scared, damn it. Are you saying there's nothing that scares you?"

"There's plenty that scares me, and you know it. That doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"So there's nothing I could want to do that you'd be afraid to try?"

"No. I trust you. Tie me up. I won't stop you."

"That's my fear, not yours. What would you say if I wanted to spank you? Hmm?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why would you want to tie me up?" I shot back.

"I trust you. I'd let you do it," Draco said quietly.

"Really? What if I wanted to play with a whip?"

"You wouldn't," Draco whispered hoarsely, paling. His light eyes widened. He started to shake.

"What? Wouldn't let me do it, would you? Even if I swore up and down that I wouldn't actually hit you with it. Would you trust me?"

"Harry, I… but I do trust you."

"But you couldn't do it."

"No, I couldn't."

"But you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then how is that different?"

"Because a whip would hurt."

"If I swore up and down I wouldn't use it? It's your fear, Draco. That's what's stopping you. It's no different than what you want from me. You think being tied doesn't hurt? I was bound to a fence and fucking tortured, Draco. Ties dug into my wrists and my ankles. The wires pressed into my back and legs. If I had moved they would have cut me. I'd rather face Fluffy and the basilisk and Dementors than go through that again. And you have the nerve to think that I don't trust you? To think that ignoring that is just no big deal to me? I trust you more than anyone in the world, Draco. I told you the truth. I let you sleep next to me. I closed my eyes, turned my back, and trusted you with my life. With everything. And _this_ is what you think of me?"

"Harry, don't. Please, don't."

"Don't what?" I asked angrily.

"Don't say it like that. I'm sorry. I didn't think of it that way. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you trust me."

"Then why the accusations?"

"I couldn't understand how you could think that I would let something happen to you, that I'd do something to you. I get it now, Harry. What happens now?"

"Just tell me why. Why do you want to tie me up?" I finally asked. Draco took my hand before responding.

"I want to give you everything. I want you to feel everything and give nothing. I want you to know that I'd do anything for you. I want to learn every silent yes and every squirming more. I want to see the look in your eyes as my whole world revolves around you."

"Draco, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to do anything. You don't have to say yes. Please, please understand that I don't want this to hurt you."

We were silent for a moment. He took his free hand and lifted my chin until my gaze matched his. I nodded and kissed him. We settled in to sleep. I was almost to sleep to when Draco broke the silence.

"You don't really want to do those things, do you?"

"What things?" I asked sleepily.

"Spanking and playing with a whip." His voice was quaking. I rolled to face him in the dark.

"You're really scared, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, Draco. No. I don't want to do those things. I was trying to make a point."

TBC. Short, but fluffier things ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

We woke in the morning at almost the same time. We looked at each other in the sparse light that seeped in between the curtains, but neither of us said anything. For some reason I felt embarrassed. I looked away. There was nothing said the night before that changed what Draco knew about me. I'd had a lot of moments with Draco when I'd felt open and vulnerable, crying and shaking. But that minute, naked and tied, shook me like no other.

Suddenly, Draco was standing on my side of the bed with something in his hands. I hadn't even realized he'd gotten up. He handed me the jumble of bondage rope.

"Put them somewhere until you're ready. Or put them away forever. It's your choice, not mine."

Draco squealed and dropped the ropes when I pulled him down onto the bed. I expected kissing, but got talk.

"I know what it took for you to do that yesterday."

"I told you, I trust you."

"You're still tense. I can feel it."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked with a suggestive leer.

"Give you a back rub. Roll over."

Disappointed, I complied. He kneaded the tense muscles of my shoulders. I relaxed into his touch. He nudged my legs apart with his knees and leaned over to press his lips to my back. He kissed the length of each scar before scooting lower. My breath hitched when he kissed the lines across my bare arse. He kissed the back of my right thigh next. Then he started on my left, working outside in. He pressed his lips to the barb scar on the inside of my thigh. He licked the crease where my leg met my arse.

"What are you—fuuuuuuuuuck."

He was licking me _there_. I would have been disgusted except it felt amazing. His tongue was tracing circles, and he was holding my cheeks apart with his hands. My cock was hardening and trapped under my body. I thrust down into the mattress and back against his tongue. My throat was sore from breathing so raggedly. I choked on a moan when his tongue first penetrated me. I whimpered pathetically. Every nerve in my body was on fire. I had never been so aroused in my life. I fought back tears; it wasn't enough. I clawed at the blankets and tried desperately to somehow get relief for my aching cock; it wasn't enough.

"It's not enough," I cried out. I felt a finger tracing my rim. It tickled a bit, but didn't relieve the pressure. It seemed like gallons of precome were pouring out of me, but the slippery puddle around the head of my cock only teased me more.

"Please, Draco. Oh, gods, Draco, please," I cried. His finger entered me and pressed against a bundle of nerves I didn't know I had. Waves of pleasure radiated up through my cock. I pushed back against him and slid forward in a slippery mess as I let loose a flood of come between my stomach and the bed sheets. I ignored the sticky mess as I collapsed into the puddle.

"Your sounds are intoxicating," Draco said, kissing his way up my spine.

He climbed to one side of me and rolled me over. I flopped limply with his motion. I shivered as the air hit the cooling patch of stickiness on my middle.

"You need a shower," Draco murmured. "_We_ need a shower."

There was no mistaking the tone of his voice. He wanted to be sucked off under a spray of hot water. I tried to sit up, but gravity kept me flat on my back. My legs were trembling, and I was sure that even if I had managed to sit, there was no way I would have been able to stand.

"I can't. Draco, I can't," I whispered weakly. I was disappointed when he walked away from me into the bathroom by himself, but he came back moments later with a wet washcloth. Gently he cleaned off my stomach. He took the now-sticky cloth back into the bathroom. I heard the water run as he rinsed it out. The water kept running. I heard him spit. _Brushing his teeth_. He walked back in, hard cock jutting out from a base of blond curls.

"I'm aching for you, Harry." Draco's voice was strained.

"You have to move closer," I said. I reached my arm out toward him, but stopped before my arm was even outstretched.

"Harry, that is the most pathetic attempt to wank me off I've ever seen. Just tell me what it was like," he said, taking his own cock in hand.

"I can barely think, Draco. I'm jelly."

"Don't think. Just talk. Feed me some aural sex here."

"My legs are still shaking," I started. "You surprised me. Where did you learn that? It was the most intense thing I've ever felt. Not having your hand on my cock while you tongued me _there_ drove me crazy. I'm still blushing just thinking about it. I can't wait for you to come kiss me when you're done fisting your cock, listening to me tell you what it was like. It was personal and intense and shocking and wet and oh, gods, Draco, I love watching you come."

He used a corner of the bed sheet to wipe himself off after doing just that. He dragged me away from the giant wet spot and curled himself around my right half. He idly ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm exhausted," I muttered. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Okay."

"I'm cold, and the sheets are yucky."

Draco stood up and stripped the sheet from the bed, pulling it out from under me. He pulled the blanket up from the floor and draped it over me before climbing in beside me. He draped himself over me, and we fell back asleep.

Knock, knock, knock, "Harry." Knock, knock, knock, "Harry." Knock, knock, knock, "Harry."

"Go away, Weasley," I heard Draco say. I rolled over. The whole exchange had barely registered.

Knock, knock, knock, "Harry." Knock, knock, knock, "Harry." Knock, knock, knock, "Harry."

"Hold your horses, Ron," I said. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and put clothes on. Draco snuggled further under the blankets. I opened the door to see a pained-looking Ron. He held up a swollen, red hand with coiled burn marks marring the palm.

"Fix it," he said.

"Why don't you have Hermione fix it?"

"Because I'm not allowed to use the stove."

"We're not allowed to use magic, Ron."

"I know. That's why I need you. Muggle fix it."

"Muggle fixing it won't make it disappear. You're going to have to tell Hermione."

"No," Ron said, the color draining from his freckled face.

"Sit," I said, pointing to a chair. I went into the powder room to search under the sink for something to treat his burn. I came back with aloe vera, antibiotic cream, and gauze. I handed him the aloe vera gel. "Smear it on. When it's dry, put this stuff on," I said pointing to the cream tube. Ron made a face, but did as he was told. When he was finished, I wrapped the gauze around his hand. He winced.

"Will you finish lunch?" he asked.

"What were you trying to make?"

"The raviolio stuff in the tin jar."

"Tin can," Draco corrected, walking out of our room.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Let's see you make lunch."

"Go figure out what you're going to say to Hermione," I intervened, shooing Ron out of the kitchen.

Draco put the pot of ravioli on one of the stove burners and turned the corresponding knob. "How high?" he asked.

"Five. And don't forget to stir."

I went to put on clean clothes. The ones I had thrown on were rumpled. While I was in the bedroom, I grabbed up the sheets. I took them to the laundry room and put them in the washer. After loading the soap and starting it, I went back to the kitchen to keep an eye on Draco.

"What are you making Draco?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Ravioli. Weasley started it."

"Weas-Ron started it?"

Draco and I snickered. Hermione looked furious.

"And he just left it?"

"No. I took over when he went upstairs."

"Why did he go upstairs in the middle of cooking?"

"Harry banished him."

"Harry?" I hate it when she uses that tone with me.

"If you promise not to shoot the messenger, I'll tell you what I know."

"I promise."

"Ron burned himself."

"He what? Is he okay? How bad?"

"He set his hand on the burner. I took care of it. He's trying to think of a way to explain to you why he used the stove without permission."

"Draco, how long until the ravioli will be ready?"

Draco looked at me. I looked into the pot and answered for him, "Five minutes."

Hermione left the kitchen.

TBC. First rim scene. Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

"Draco, you look really tense," Hermione commented at dinner a few nights later.

"Being cooped up here is really getting to me," Draco sighed.

"You should take a bath."

"That sounds a little girly," Ron said.

"I didn't say he had to put rose-scented bubbles in it."

That evening, Draco went in to draw our bath. I tried telling him that he would relax more without me, but he insisted. It really didn't take all that much to convince me to join him naked in a cocoon of warm water.

"Harry, how do I get it out?"

_Another faucet crisis._ I sighed and went into the bathroom. I reached for the faucet. Draco grabbed my hand.

"You can't. Not until we get them out."

"Get what out of where?"

"Those," Draco said with an exaggerated gesture. He pointed to the ducky decals on the bottom of the tub.

"They're so you don't slide around," I explained. I stopped up the tub and started the water despite his continued, ridiculous protest.

"Won't they bite?"

"They're not real."

"Yet. But once they're submerged…"

"They still won't be real."

"You have to take them out," he insisted. I rolled my eyes and reached down into the water. I pulled the ducky decals out one by one.

"Happy now?" I wiggled the last ducky in front of his face and made _om-nom-nom _noises. He shrieked. I dropped the ducky on the floor.

"You git," he said out before slapping my naked rear end. The smack echoed around the room.

"Ow," I cried out. I gave him a little pinch on his. "Check the water. Tell me if it's too hot for you."

"Nothing with you is too hot for me," he said with a smirk. I settled down into the water leaving room behind me for him to sit. He put one foot in. "Fuck. That's hot."

"I told you to check."

"Oh, shut up."

I turned my head to see that Draco had put his other foot into the water. He finally sat down behind me. He gently moved me to lie back against his chest. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sank down into the water. We lounged in the hot water, snuggled together. I shifted a few times and began to feel the start of an erection pressing against me from behind. A dozen lust-inducing scenarios ran through my mind.

"Can we talk about something?"

"You want to talk _now_?" Draco asked, situating his now-hard cock snugly against my rear.

"You make me think about it."

"Please tell me you want to talk about sex."

"I want to talk about sex."

"Thank gods."

"There's something I sort of want to try."

"Sort of want to try or sort of want to tell me?"

"Both, I guess," I said, glad he couldn't see my blush.

"What was it you said to me? Don't be embarrassed to tell me."

"It's not that I'm embarrassed to tell you. I'm scared to try it. If I tell you and then I chicken out, you might…think less of me."

"I will never think less of you."

"I want you to top."

"Really?" I heard his eyes light up.

"Yeah. I've see your face. I want to feel that. But I'm still scared. I also remember your face the first time."

"Anything you want. We'll take it slow. I'll make it good. I promi—"

He was interrupted by a loud knock that echoed from our bedroom door.

"I'm in the bath," I hollered. I didn't particularly feel the need to point out that we were both in the bath, though I figured it was fairly obvious.

"Can you, um, find me when you're done?" Hermione yelled. "I kind of need to talk to you."

"Yes," I yelled back. We heard stomping up the stairs. _Hermione's way of telling us she's gone. How I love that girl. _"Now where were we?" I asked, leaning back against Draco.

"I was promising to take care of you," he said seductively. His hard cock was still nestled against me.

"I want to take care of you." I pulled the stopper from the drain. I stood and barely used my towel before stepping out onto the bathmat. Draco stood more slowly. Glad I'd made a mess and had to clean up, I grabbed the bottle of lube I had left on the bathroom counter. Draco missed the subtle pouring onto my fingers.

I reached my hand out like I was going to help him step out of the tub. Instead, I wrapped slippery fingers around his cock. He gasped in surprise. He used my other arm to steady himself as he stepped out. I let my fingers slide back to cup his balls as he moved forward into my hand. I teased his entrance with one finger. When his mind was sufficiently distracted by my probing fingers, l laid him down on the bathmat. I slicked my cock while he looked up at me.

"You're not really going to…"

"Fuck you on the bathroom floor, yes."

He must not have minded because he quickly spread his legs and pulled his knees up. I lowered myself over him. I kissed him as I pushed in. He hooked his ankles behind me and pulled me in faster. Something about fucking on the floor was incredibly dirty, and it wasn't long before we were moaning and satisfied. I helped Draco up off the floor, and we rinsed off in the shower. We dried and let our flushed faces return to normal.

We found Hermione in the living room. She shushed us and hurriedly herded us back to the bedroom. Draco and I sat side-by-side at the head of the bed while Hermione sat cross-legged at the foot.

"You're the one who wanted to talk," I said when she remained quiet.

"I know, but this is the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had in my life and it hasn't even started yet."

"Do you want me to go so you only have to embarrass yourself in front of Harry?" Draco asked kindly.

"No, but thanks for the offer. I really hate to ask you both this, but I don't have anyone else to go to."

"Hermione, we can always just not answer if it bothers us."

"Have you…"

"Hermione, louder. We couldn't hear that. Dogs couldn't hear that," I said. Draco gave me a smack on the shoulder.

"Have you had intercourse yet?"

Draco and I looked at each other before nodding. Hermione started staring at her toes.

"I really only need to talk to whichever of you can…relate…to my situation."

"So basically, you're asking which one of us bottoms," Draco stated bluntly.

"To be a little more forward, yes, that's what I meant. Do you want a minute to talk it over?"

"Yes please," Draco and I echoed in unison. Hermione went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Do we trust her with this?" Draco asked me.

"I trust her with anything. This isn't about whether or not we can trust her. You're the one she wants to talk to. Do you want to talk to her?"

"I think I want to know what she wants first."

"Do you want to tell her that she wants to talk to you before or after you decide if you want to talk to her about whatever it is?"

"Hermione, you can come back," Draco called without answering me. I sat there quietly as Hermione rejoined us and let Draco take the lead. "Me. You want me."

"Harry, can you maybe _not_ watch this? I don't care if you listen. I just don't know if I can look you in the face."

"I can listen from the bathroom. I need to brush my teeth and stuff anyway."

"Thank you. If you don't want Draco to answer something, you can come stop him."

"I trust him." I went into the bathroom and sat on the counter. With her blessing, I listened in.

"What is it you need to ask me?" Draco asked when Hermione said nothing.

"What's it like? I mean, Ron and I haven't yet, and I'm sort of scared about it. There's no one else here and even if we were back at Hogwarts, I don't think I know anybody who's done it."

"Can you be a little more specific about what you'd like to know?"

"Is it embarrassing to be naked in front of someone?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it embarrassing. It is hard, though. A thousand things go through your head, but the point is, you can either do it or you can't."

"A thousand things like what?"

"Mostly what's already in your head. The things you're already worried about. The only difference is that someone is going to watch you while you worry about it."

"What about just doing it with the lights off?"

"Well…" I heard Draco hesitate. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about how long it took me to be naked with the lights on.

"Yes, it helps," I called from the bathroom. _Please let that be the end of this part. I don't think I want to hear what Draco has to say about the subject. _The conversation went on without me.

"Is it weird to have someone else touching you?"

"No weirder than having someone grope you over your clothes. It just feels better without them."

"What if I'm not any good?"

"How the hell would he know?" Draco snorted.

"Lavender," Hermione said so quietly I almost missed it.

"They didn't," I called out. _It's a good thing I'm listening in. I might as well just be in there._

"Here's the thing about boys, Hermione: We like everything. It all feels good all the time."

"What if he's not any good?"

"Then you have two options, pretend or say something really dirty to get him to do what you want."

"Does it hurt?"

"Hermione, boys and girls are built differently. Harry and I don't exactly have sex the way you and Weasley will. Unless you're thinking about…"

"NO. I mean, no. I just figured that some things about it are similar."

"I really don't know all that much about…your parts."

"Vagina, Draco. You can say it."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Just answer the question, Draco. Will it hurt?"

"Probably," Draco sighed.

"How do you deal with that?"

"Work up to it. Try to relax. Remember it won't always be that way. Even if you start, there's no rule that you can't change your mind."

"It's okay to do that?"

"Any man who respects you will take no for no, no matter when you say it."

"Is it scary?"

"Yes."

"Is it worth it?"

"Being with Harry is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

TBC. There's a companion piece. "Upstairs in the Muggle House"

GIRLS: Draco's right. Any man who is worth your time will respect your decisions.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

"Do you think they did it?" I asked Draco at breakfast before Ron and Hermione came downstairs.

"Oh, yeah, they did," Draco replied with a smirk. "I could see it on her face before she left. Unless, of course, Weasley said no."

"He won't say no. He probably didn't last, either."

Draco laughed at that. He shook his head and went to pour himself some more cereal. He saw Hermione in the doorway when he raised his gaze.

"Good morning," she said with a look that clearly read 'I'm ignoring the fact that I heard that and you better forget you said it.' She sat grabbed a bowl and a spoon and sat down.

Ron burst into the kitchen, speed-saying some unintelligible thing. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hermione. She asked him to repeat himself. He flushed, and I could see him trying to think.

"There's a spider in the bathroom upstairs," he finally said.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. You're bigger than it is."

"I don't know what to do about it."

"Draco, since you're done eating, will you please go help the baby here with his itsy bitsy spider problem?"

"How do Muggles take care of spiders?" he asked.

"Smush them."

"You mean like touch them?" Ron gasped.

"Merlin, Weasley, grow a set and show me where the damn spider is."

Draco and Ron left, leaving me alone with Hermione. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I didn't know what to say to her. She blushed red when she looked at me. I finished my cereal while she barely touched hers. Draco came back into the kitchen while I was walking into the living room.

I sat in front of the television flipping channels. Even after all the time there, I was still uncomfortable picking a channel. Hermione came in quietly a few minutes later and challenged me to a game of chess. I turned the TV off and played. Draco came in to watch. Ron was conspicuously avoiding the living room. _Probably not so much the living room as Hermione_. He didn't even come down for lunch. I didn't know that boy knew how to skip a meal. Hermione put up a decent fight in our chess game after Draco started coaching her, but I won anyway. She played Draco after that, and I returned the favor. After a few friendly games, we began teaching Hermione some strategies to use to beat Ron.

The day went by rather quickly. I began making dinner while Draco took Hermione into the bedroom for a talk. I had the first layer of lasagna done when he came back a few minutes later. Hermione had stayed in our bedroom.

"I got nothing out of her," he said washing his hands. He helped me finish the lasagna. It was in the oven, and we were getting out the things to make the garlic bread when Ron came in.

"It's about time," he exclaimed. "Finally."

"About time for what?" Hermione asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Um, dinner," Ron said in an uncertain voice.

"That's because you skipped lunch," Hermione said, sounding disgusted. "It's not like you came in to help. If you're not going to help, quit bitching."

Ron turned and left. Hermione muttered something under her breath and picked up a knife. She began slicing the loaf of bread. Draco and I backed away. She didn't exactly look like she should be holding that knife.

"Would you like me to do that?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Hermione set the knife down and stalked out of the room. Draco took over at the cutting board.

"What did you say to her earlier?"

"I just asked what happened that made everything so bad between them. I was worried that maybe he did something."

"He wouldn't."

"That's all she would tell me. I couldn't get anything out of her."

Dinner, when it was done, was a strained affair. Draco and I finally gave up trying to make small talk even with each other. Ron spoke once to ask for thirds of the lasagna. Hermione's only noise during the meal was to snort as his appetite. Hermione was still picking at her food when Ron finished his fourths. He sat around in the awkward until Hermione finally left. In her hurry to leave, she even left her dirty dishes on the table.

"I've been trying to get you alone all day," Ron burst out when she was gone.

"Does that mean you're going to tell us what happened with you two?" I asked. Ron ignored my question and continued on with his agenda.

"What do the two of you know about girls?"

"They cake themselves up in makeup," Draco replied.

"They gossip."

"They think they're always right."

"And they have cooties," I added with a laugh.

"But seriously," Ron complained.

"Seriously what, Weasley? That wasn't a very specific question."

"I meant about girls and sex."

"You do know we're gay, right?" Draco asked with an incredulous look. _What do we know about girls_?

"I know, but you're the only people here."

"Well, Ron, when a boy and a girl really like each other…"

"Shut up, Harry."

"You are the only one in this room who's groped a girl. What exactly do you not know? Boys and girls have different parts. The end," Draco added.

"Malfoy, can you just go away?"

Draco rolled his eyes and left.

"Why are you asking all this?"

"Last night we…you know…and it wasn't…it was for me…good, I mean…but not for her…"

"So it boils down to you asking me how to get a woman off."

Ron blushed and shrugged his shoulder. He opened his mouth, closed it, and walked out. I let him go. It's not like I had an answer for him. I cleaned up the kitchen before joining Draco in the bedroom.

"I was listening," he said with a grin.

I silenced him with a kiss. I backed him up to the bed, not realizing we had reached it until we were both falling. He let out an _oof_ as I fell on him. I pressed my clothed erection into his, and it became more of a moan.

"I want you. I want this," I murmured against his lips, slipping my hand between us to cup his crotch.

"Tomorrow," Draco moaned softly.

"Now," I insisted.

"Trust me. Let me do it right."

"Do it right now."

"Tomorrow. I'm not going to change my mind because you're unzipping my trousers."

"Will you change your mind if I suck your cock until you beg for more?"

"No, but I'll return the favor."

"Please, Draco. I can't stop thinking about it," I whined, shimmying down to lick at Draco's now-exposed cock.

"Clothes off," Draco gasped, arching up. We stood and kissed as we stripped. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I felt the mattress dip with Draco's weight. He slid his hands up my calves and thighs. I shivered when he spread my legs. He carefully bent my knees so my feet were flat on the mattress. His lips ghosted across my inner thigh.

"Cock tomorrow; tongue today," he whispered. I whimpered. _Oh, yes. This again_.

He traced his tongue across my balls. He sucked one then the other into his warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around the edges of my entrance. My muscles tightened. He teased me like that for what seemed like forever. I grabbed a fistful of his hair when his tongue dipped inside. I was sure I was tugging too hard, but I couldn't be arsed to care. His tongue felt so good. It slid in and out of me, wet and slick. I hoped desperately that he would somehow reach further to that wonderful place inside me.

A finger joined his tongue. I whimpered. I heard a bottle uncapped. His mouth moved back to suck at my balls. A colder, wetter substance coated my entrance. He pushed two fingers in. I wrapped a leg around him and begged for more. I tugged his hair when his fingers brushed my prostate.

"Oh, gods, fuck me," I moaned.

"No," Draco said, taking the head of my cock into his mouth. He held my hips down with his free hand firmly on my navel. He ran his tongue around and around. The fingers in me moved in rhythm. It felt so good being caressed inside and out. With a breathless moan I came. He tongued my cock until I couldn't stand it anymore. I caught my breath quickly. My hand was tightly wrapped around Draco's cock. He was moaning and thrusting up against me. I watched him bite his lip.

A loud _THUD_ and a shriek from upstairs startled us. We exchanged looks of fear. We hurriedly threw clothes on. There was no way we were going to face Death Eaters naked. We grabbed our wands and headed for the door.

A/N: Thanks as always to my LLBFF TeenTypist for her help.

I am so sorry for the late update. I've been feeling decidedly bleh. It's hard to force the words out lately. I promise I haven't given up.

The accompanying piece "The Shriek" will be posted after Chapter 10. Read Chapter 10 first.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

A/N: Read the accompanying piece "The Shriek" after this chapter.

Draco grasped his wand firmly in one hand and his crotch in the other. "Still hard," he wheezed. I hurried past him. I tip-toed up the stairs while he waddled behind me. I peeked through Hermione's open door. Her bed was rumpled, but empty. The bathroom was dark. I took a deep breath and opened the door to Ron's room.

"Holy shit" flew right out of my mouth.

"Oh, my gods," Hermione and Ron chorused.

They were connected in an obscene manner and on the floor (_heaven, help me, I don't want to know why_). I slammed the door closed. I turned and fled back down the stairs. Draco was only on the first riser, and his gait did not look much improved.

"Not. Death Eaters," I said with a bite of finality. Draco leaned back against the wall in relief. I kissed him on the cheek. My heart was slowing, but his was still going strong as he pulled me in for a crushing kiss on the lips.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I did not want to fight with a raging hard-on. I still need you so bad." He bit at my ear as he whispered. His fingers dug into my arse, pulling me closer. "Carry me back to bed, or you're dropping to your knees right here."

"That's what you'd really like, isn't it? You liked getting off in the laundry room, and now you want me to get you off right here at the foot of the stairs," I growled. Draco whimpered and moaned and sagged against me.

"Bed," he choked out. Even in the darkness I could see the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"I can't c—carry you," I gasped, struggling under his weight. He slid down me and onto the floor. I hauled his limp form over to the couch. I couldn't lift him up onto the cushions so I put a pillow under his head.

"Harry, please," Draco cried softly. His hands fumbled with the fasteners on his trousers. He got more and more frantic as they continued to elude him. I pushed his hands aside. He arched up into me as I undid the buttons. He shoved his trousers down as soon as he could. He let out a loud groan, and I had to put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

I wrapped my free hand around his hard and leaking cock. He was writhing and obscenely fellating my fingers. It took only moments for him to come. He shuddered and released my fingers.

I went into the bathroom to wash my hand. When I came out again, Draco was sitting up. I helped him stand and rebutton his trousers. He followed me back to the bedroom on shaky legs.

"Wow," I said in the safety of our room.

"Harry, I…" Draco gave up on whatever he was trying to say and climbed into bed. He buried his face under the covers.

I couldn't convince him to come out, so I shucked off my clothes and climbed in beside him. I put my hand on his left shoulder. I half expected him to shrug it off, but he didn't.

"That was embarrassing," he said reluctantly.

"It really wasn't a big deal," I told him.

"Maybe not to you," he snapped at me.

"So what, you're mad at me now?"

"Might as well be."

"Why?"

"…"

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because it's easier to be mad at you than feel humiliated because I can't control myself."

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously? You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not judging you or anything like that. I love you. And maybe I like it when you're out-of-control hot for me."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

TBC. Epic apologies for short chapter. Working more than one job is cutting into my writing time. I'm working as fast as I can for you. Much love to my devoted readers.


End file.
